Heres to the nights
by tenkage onna
Summary: Ikuto had run away from home again, and Chika listens and comforts him. Ikuto/Falcomon hints, hints of Chika/Ikuto


i was half awake and freewrittin...dont gimme that look XD

warning: hinted stuff, spoilersish, OOCish maybe.  
inspiration: heres to the nights by eve 6.  
reason:...i like teh pairing, its uber cute.  
rating: pg?  
pairing: falcomon/ikuto (hinted) and onesidedish chika/ikuto  
summary: ikuto had run away from home again, and chika listens and comforts him. (summary is no good)  
disclaimer: i dont own iiit. no sueing plz.

yeah... not my best, but it was nice to just rip the idea from my head ne. eh, pairing wise, mnot really into the stuff, but i think the pairings i mention in here are uber cute... so, dont lookit me funny XD flames accepted. I prolly got a buncha details wrong, cause its been forever since I watched the series xx so plz forgive any details that are off ne.

llll

He sat there, just watching the cars go by. They seemed so slow now, ever since he'd decided to stay here. A whole new world...that just didn't suit him. Ikuto sighed, watching the road for any signs of police. He had run away again, though it wasn't something new. Over the months, the Noguchi's just had to get used to it, even if they still tried just as hard every time to find him. No one here in this world could get him, after all he had run from creatures that could smell him miles away, and still hadn't been caught. These humans were incompetent, he decided.

Ikuto wasn't too far from the old DATS base, where he could see what was left of it. There hadn't been much left of it after Kurata blew it up, but for the sake of a decent farewell, the building had been patched up the best it could be before the Digimon had been sent back. Back to where he'd much rather be. He loved his family, his little sister, he loved the human world, but only to some extent. He enjoyed spending time with Chika, who seemed to like him, but he didn't enjoy it enough to stay here for her. He loved this world, but to Ikuto, it would always fall short compared to the Digital World.

Shifting again on the hard cement, Ikuto watched the distant bay with sightless eyes. It had been maybe two years almost since the Digimon had left, Falcomon included. He missed him. The only person who ever understood him entirely, who just so happened to be a Digimon, was no longer here. And he had mourned the loss of a dear friend for many nights. Well, wasn't sure if friend was the right word for it. He wasn't sure friends did what they did. But then, Ikuto never really had friends before.

Ever since then, he would periodically dissapear from home, leaving everyone behind and not looking back. He'd stay away from home as long as he could stand it, or until the police caught him. His mother would hit him when he got home, and sometimes, he'd be banned from leaving the house for days on end. They were worried he'd leave for good. To be honest, Ikuto wouldn't know where to go if he DID leave for good. He hadn't anywhere to go really, and the one place he wanted to go, was no longer open to him. So, the probability of him running away for good was very slim.

Either way, he was alone for now. Ikuto didn't run away because he hated his family. He loved them, that wasn't the issue. He just couldn't face them at times. They didn't understand why he cried at night, they didn't understand his lack of energy over things other kids would adore. They didn't understand a lot. But Ikuto just couldn't bring himself to make them worry over things they didn't understand, he just let them believe he wanted to run away. It was simple and easy for them, and it left them with a way to solve the issue, so he figured it wasn't as bad.

The truth was, he didn't even understand what was wrong. He did, but didn't. He was homesick, but it was more like he missed his old family more than anything else. Which made sense, but it was probably weird for a human to miss other creatures that were nothing alike him outwardly. He had to disagree there. In fact, it was he that wasn't like other humans. Chika had asked him out on a "date" last week. He didn't accept when he realized what it meant. He didn't want anyone, because he was taken. He had sworn to Falcomon he wouldn't forget him, and he wasn't going to.

The sound of light footsteps echoed in the dark night. He didn't need to glance up to know that Chika had somehow found him again. Which wasn't surprising, he tended to stay around this area a lot. There was an intake of air, and he could feel the tension almost.

"Everyones worried, y'know." there. She had said it.

It almost hurt, but Ikuto had gotten over the accusing tones people spoke in so often here. He didn't respond. Chika sighed and kneeled down next to him, careful not to touch any skin to the cold and dirty cement. They stayed quiet for a moment, before Chika whispered something. Ikuto strained to hear what it was, before asking aloud, "What?"

The brunette looked at him with sad and heavy eyes that told of many sleepless nights. "Whats gotten into you?" she repeated.

Ikuto frowned, glancing over at her and contemplated answering. Would she understand? Probably not...but, perhaps it'd feel better to talk about this. "We were gonna raise an egg together, y'know?" he whispered.

Chika frowned, nodding. She guessed he was talking about a Digimon. "With who?"

"Falcomon. We were going to raise an egg."

"Where did you get an egg?"

"We found it, a little before it got swept to this world..." he murmured, bitterness tinting his voice. He had been horribly depressed when that happened, and if he hadn't been, maybe he could have stayed secluded with Falcomon and Mercurimon.

A small gasp. "So, you were going to raise Biyomon?"

"Yeah."

Another small bout of tense silence. "You two...were close, weren't you?"

Tensing for a moment, Ikuto bit his lip. After a second, he nodded, eyes hidden. Chika was silent, gazing up at the sky. Ikuto rarely spoke of his life before they had met, and to hear this was something of a miracle to her. "Were you...y'know, in love?"

Blinking, the blunette contemplated this. They had grown up together, almost as brothers. Falcomon hadn't really liked him as a baby, but they had grown on each other, being on their own and alone. After a while, things just seemed to get complicated, but Ikuto remembered times back then. Things only he and Falcomon would know of, because he couldn't bring himself to share that with anyone. After that, they had found the digitama. The emotions and the events at the time were hectic it felt, now thinking back, but the blunette found he could still feel what he'd always felt for his "friend".

Nodding, he replied, "Yes."

A small nod from Chika. Her eyes traced the cracked cement and suddenly she sighed. Looking over in surprise at the sudden break in the silence, Ikuto frowned. "What?"

"So, you miss him?" Chika asked, her minty eyes all knowing suddenly.

Ikuto frowned and nodded. She plowed on. "So thats whats wrong... and here I was worried you were horribly sick with something."

The blunette felt a small smile appear on his face. She had been worried about him, that didn't surprise him. But she wasn't creeped out either. That did. Glancing over, Chika raised an eyebrow.

"Your not the only human whose fallen for a Digimon." she said simply, glancing at the sky. "Masaru-niichan did. And, I did to. I wonder why we fall for them..."

"I don't know. They're not the same as humans." he replied, still a bit numb from the shock. She knew about Masaru as well?

"No, they aren't. But, they sorta are." she said, eyes tracing the outline of a billboard across the street.

Ikuto nodded. It felt nice to not be alone... like he wasn't as weird. They stayed like that for a while, the silence no longer tense. After a while, Chika had stood up and stretched, yawning. Glancing down at the boy, she smiled a little.

"Your not alone. If that was what you were worried about, your not alone." she held out a hand to him.

He stared at the peach colored hand, gently taking it. Standing up, he didn't feel as heavy anymore. He smiled a little. "Thanks..."

The brunette shrugged and smiled. "Its nothing. Come on, lets get home." she said, leading the blunette away.

Ikuto smiled a little, glancing at the sky again. He said something quietly to the sky, but when Chika asked what it was, he simply shook his head. She didn't need to know right now.

lllll

aaaaaand tada. crappy? yes, but i needed to get the idea down.


End file.
